The present invention relates to an assembly for the mutual coupling of panels of an air conditioning cabinet and to an air conditioning cabinet comprising such an assembly.
A disadvantage of known air conditioning cabinets such as that described in the European patent application No. 91201946.0 is that condensation can occur within such cabinets when these are used under humid conditions, such as exist in South East Asian countries.
An important object of the present invention is to substantially obviate this disadvantage.
The present invention accordingly provides an assembly of parts for mutually joining one or more panels of an air conditioning cabinet, the assembly comprising:
a wall and
one or more profile parts joined to this wall which extend therefrom, which profile parts are joinable with a cabinet panel in such a way that the wall makes no contact with sides of the panel forming the inner wall of the air conditioning cabinet, wherein the wall and the profile parts are chosen such that a low heat transfer coefficient is providable and such that condensation within and exterior to the cabinet is substantially avoidable.
With this assembly, there is a clear reduction in condensation in comparison with known air conditioning cabinets.
Since the wall preferably comprises an inner wall part and an outer wall part with a spacing therebetween, insulation means which are preferably mounted between the wall and the profile part and whereby the wall and the profile part preferably have differing heat transfer coefficients, the assembly functions as an effective cold bridge in order to prevent condensation in the cabinet. The wall can be substantially L-formed in shape and is preferably extruded from aluminum in order to be light in weight.
Since the assembly preferably serves in a frame of an air conditioning cabinet, the assembly is, in its assembled form, preferably square.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an air conditioning cabinet, comprising the above connection assembly.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a door for an air conditioning cabinet.